Episode 1445 (5 May 1997)
Synopsis Lorraine is concerned about Joe as usual, and she is fretting away in her usual manic way, so even though she was specifically told she must not visit Joe in the first week, she insists on going to the hospital. After she leaves, the hospital phone with a message. When she arrives, she is told Joe has been transferred and they have been trying to contact her all day, but she's been out, and they have now sent her a letter with the details. She becomes angry and totally irrational. She returns to the Vic still acting strangely irrationally. It seems the market is open again after the success last time they decided to open it for the holiday. Dot is wandering around reacquainting herself with everyone and collecting as much gossip as she can. She chats to Sanjay, as she sees Lorraine walk out of the Vic, saying how terrible it is for the poor woman, but she knew Joe was mad when she saw him last week, anyone could tell that just by talking to him. Sarah overhears and tells Dot not to say anything if she can't say something nice about people, and she storms off. Pat sees Dot in the square and Dot has a go about her kids, and poor Ian, and Pat tells her that she knows Dot's game and if she spreads any more gossip about her family "I'll 'ave you." Martin says he's tidied his room and is going out, so Pauline goes up to check on him, and discovers it in a total state. When she starts to tidy up, she finds several notes in his bin with attempts at forgeries of her signature, mostly saying that Martin has been ill and that is why he is not at school. Pauline decides to ask Sonia and Claire to find out if Martin is at school, and they say the teacher told them he had flu. Pauline agrees and says he will be better by tomorrow, so can you come round and collect him on your way to school? They agree. When Martin comes home, she confronts him with the evidence and shouts at him. He runs to his room and sulks, then he packs his little rucksack and runs away. George has a tip off that his club will be raided that evening, so he warns Lenny and Huw and tells them to co-operate fully with the police as he has nothing to hide. They look worried since they have the pirate radio gear hidden there. Tiffany discusses money with Simon, saying that he and Tony are both paying and she is the only one not contributing to the house. She says she's going to ask Grant to pay maintenance or else she will tell the CSA he is the father. She has invited Grant round to discuss it. Grant turns up and takes the wind out of her sails by offering her money for Courtney's keep before she can ask for it, and he hands her an envelope of cash. When Grant tells Peggy what he's done she's annoyed as she was hoping for some more contact with the grandchild. The club is raided just as Tony is intending to go in and he is keen to nose around and find a story there. Simon keeps dragging him away and telling him to avoid the trouble. Credits Main cast *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Tony Hills - Mark Homer Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns